Puppy Love
by crystal moon princess
Summary: 2 years after the pharoah and his friends defeated the evil in the world, the world needs their help on last time and Ra decided to give them help from 5 powerful goddesses but what happends when they fall in love? and what about the danger? NON-Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: Finally my new story^_^ and for the persons that its reading my new story and they read the other and like it well I would be uploading soon^_^ I wanted to thank several person for reviewing my stories these persons are: EgyptsBlackRose,Fangirl4ver, Ryobakura98, Atemxyugi kfXjinx and Samluna^_^ Thank you guys so much you Guys rock^_^ and I love you guy's you are greats friends to me^_^

Yami: Well finally I thought I was going to wait forever to be in your stories again *sight* I am just glad that I just brought chair to sit down while I waited for you to show up*glares*

Yugi: Yami leave crystal alone she has enough to deal with*looks at crystal and they both blushes*

Yami: *looks at crystal and yugi* ohhhh what do we have here?*smirk* maybe some lovebirds

Before Yugi and crystal replay they heard a knock on the door.

Crystal: *happy* I think my other me just arrive *goes and open the door*

Everyone gasp as what they saw. In the doorway was a short girl with long white hair and an angelic face and with light bright icey-blue eyes and she was dressed in a very sexy short black dress with black boots that look almost exactly like crystal walks into the chat room and stand next to crystal giving her a hug.(p.s. Crystal is taller, she has dark hair, they have the same angelic face but crystal has gray eyes and has on a sexy short white dress with white high heels)

Yugi: *shook* W-what? How? Why? *looks at them*

Crystal: *giggles* Well this is Egypt she is my other me^_^ that is why we look almost like each other and she is going to be a here with me in the chat room and in my new story with others of my friends but they will come the next chapter^_^ I have a lot of surprises*look at Egypt , smile* Everyone say hi to Egypt

Yugi: *snapped of his shook state* hi I am yugi is a pleasure to meet you*smile at Egypt* I also have a other me I want you to meet him*look at the room and finds yami still shook and drooling*

Yugi:*smirk* well the boy drooling over there is my other me, yami

Egypt: *looks at yami and knows he is drooling because of her and blushes* Hi yugi*said Egypt in a sweet voice* and Hi yami *said Egypt in a seductive voice*

Yami: I-It's a pleasure to meet you Egypt *still drooling*

Egypt: *noods and blushes* it so great to be here with you crystal we are going to have so much fun together *they both hug each other*

Crystal: I am so happy I have you here with me^_^ *looks over at yami* and I think I am not the only one *smirk* I think they are more than one pair of love birds now

Egypt and yami blushes and looks away from each other but sits very close.

Crystal: well let's get on with the story ^_^ Yugi you do the disclaimer

Yugi: Disclaimer: Crystal moon princess don't own yugioh!

Egypt: Please enjoy the story

Puppy Love

It was a dark and stormy night when Ra decided to reunite all the Gods and Goddesses at the sacred temple. The sky was black and rough with storm clouds, thunder echoed and roared through the air, cracking like a whip, reflecting the strongest Gods fury. He knew evil was coming, and earth would be in danger once again. He especially summoned The 5 Goddesses that were needed for a special mission he had planned. Right now all the Gods and Goddesses were there…all accept the 5 Goddesses that he needed most.

"Where are they! They're supposed to be here by now!" Ra said in a fury filled voice while pacing in the room rapidly. All the Gods and Goddess were angry as well, but not none as much as Ra, who look like he was about to Condemn everyone there to hell. Just at that moment they heard foots steps and turn to see only two of the Goddesses they had summoned: Moon, The goddess of the Moon, and Egypt, the goddess of light.

Moon was wearing a black short dress, strapless and backless, tight around her body then loses past the hips where it was frilly, hanging only half way down her thighs. She wore small black pump like shoes and silver bands around the tops of her arms. Her skin was white and soft, perfectly smooth and slightly transparent. The girl was average height, and her black hair came to her shoulders then lengthened to the bottom of her shoulder blades at the back and her grey eyes shone with a silvery glow which always happened at night. Moon had a cute pink hint to her cheeks to brighten her face.

Egypt was wearing the exact same dress but in pure white, and instead of pumps she wore a white ribbon wrapped around the middle of her foot then weaving up her legs to be tied in a tight bow just above her knees. The girl was short, with long white thin layered hair that flowed down past her bottom. The girl had a slight golden-brown hint to her skin, with golden bands around the tops of her arms instead of silver like her twin. Her icy-blue coloured eyes seemed a little hazy and unfocused, no doubts the effects of it being night and not day.

The two girls looked very sexy, both slim and curvy, with angelic faces and beautiful eyes. They would be identical if not for the colour and length differences.

"Why did you come so late? And where are your sisters?" Ask Ra in an angry and confused voice. Egypt just looked at Moon and nodded.

"We didn't want to disturbed our sisters until we knew why you demanded our presence." Answered Moon in a clam voice while looking at Ra, her soft sweet voice filled the temple like music, easing the tension.

Ra look at Egypt and Moon sighing, feeling his anger fade and been replaced by a bit of caution and nervousness, having now being in the presence of the Goddesses. When the 5 Goddesses were separate, he towered over them in power, but when they we together…that was suicide. Nothing was stronger than the 5 Goddesses together, not even the Great Creator of Light herself! Even now with only two of the Goddesses in front of him he could sense that they would be a great threat to him, and they were easily stronger that the other Gods.

"Well I wanted your sisters here, and I won't repeat myself so go get them." Replied Ra calmly, looking at his fellow Gods and Goddesses seated and ready.

"Shove it Ra! We won't do it until we know why YOU demanded me and my sisters here! What is so ** important that you demanded US to come here like we're your peasants!" Yelled Egypt in an annoyed voice. Egypt was always short tempered and irrational when her sleep was disturbed. Moon just sighed quietly at her closest sister. (I hope you don't mind me putting that, you can take that bit out if you want).

Ra was quiet, staring at the two Goddesses. He really didn't want to drag this out. He wanted to get it done, and quickly. The mission had to start before the end of the night so his plan could be put into action. He finally sighed, giving in.

"Alright, fine, I'll tell you. But then you must go back to your sisters and wake them, fill them in on your way back here." Ra said, in a loud commanding voice that held such authority Egypt had to bight her tongue to stop a sharp retort at his cocky attitude. Moon looked at Egypt, who just simply nodded, not taking her eyes from Ra. Moon nodded to Ra also. He straightened up, showing his height and began in a grave voice. "The Darkness has returned."

"Impossible!" Amun yelled in white fury. "Atem destroyed Zork with the Creator of light!"

"Then it seems a shred of the beast survived and has grown powerful again, transforming, this time forming an even stronger monster." Ra replied, glaring at Amun for his outburst. Amun slowly lowered into his seat again, feeling the stronger God's wrath through is staring.

Egypt snorted to herself quietly so only Moon could hear her.

"So, you want me and my sisters to go to earth and defeat this evil?" Egypt asked, sounding amused. She crossed her arms over her chest, smirking a little. Moon rolled her eyes at her sister.

"No one would think you were the Goddess of light from how you acted." She stated, shaking her head again, but then trued serious and looked up to Ra. "We will gather our sisters and leave immediately." Moon promised. Egypt also turned serious and nodded, turning to leave.

"No. Wake your sisters and return her…we need to be careful about how we deal with this. You forget my fellow immortals that most humans have forgotten about us. It will cause unrest if you appear in front of them and start looking around for evil, then fighting." Egypt slowly turned back to Ra as he spoke. I don't like where this is going… She thought to herself.

"Then what would you have us do Ra?" Moon retorted, sounding cautious and a little annoyed. Egypt raised one eyebrow at her sister. The gentle, soft creature rarely retorted with such venom.

"When you return I will use my powers to lock away your gifts and turn you human. That way you can only use your powers when you summon them."

"You have got to be joking!" Egypt said in a sarcastic voice, really annoyed now.

"I'm not." Ra stated, in a very hard set tone. Moon and Egypt could tell from this tone that they would not be able to change his mind and make him reconsider, so they left it. They both nodded turning and storming out of the room. Ra sighed heavily and collapsed into his chair. "Perhaps it was a good thing only those two came after all. But why Egypt? She's so stubborn and rude… Heavens those two really don't go anywhere without each other do them?"

"They're definitely the closest of the sisters, but that's understandable, they are twins. But I have to admit I admire them all. They share a bond so strong, full of trust and confidence in each other. They're all so close… They're not only sisters, but best friends as well…" Isis muttered thoughtfully. The Gods couldn't disagree there.

Outside Moon was trying to keep up with Egypt as she stormed off, stomping her feet as she walked. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Try to cheer up Egypt! It's not that bad." Moon trailed off, knowing it was no use. She herself didn't believe her words as they left her mouth. Egypt sighed and slowed down so she could walk with her sister.

"I guess it could be worse… We could be separated. At least we'll be together." Egypt said in her soft smooth voice. When she spoke softly like Moon, her voice sounded musical, a higher note than her dear sister. Moon smiled widely, taking her sisters hand and squeezing it.

"Always..." She said in a set, strong tone. Egypt looked up to her and smirked.

"Now and forever." Egypt finished. They walked through the plains of Heaven holding hands and enjoying the warn breeze. "Let's hurry to our sisters and get moving." Egypt said finally after a minute of silence. Their hope came into view, a tall temple with marble pillars and vines curved around them. Let's hurry to our sisters and get moving." Egypt said finally after a minute of silence. Their hope came into view, a tall temple with marble pillars and vines curved around them, blooming stunning pink and white flowers.

"Yes… Race ya!" And with no other warning the taller teen let go of her sister's hand and sprinted for the steps, laughing.

"No fair!" Egypt called, running after her. Moon was really fast and the head start put her way in the lead. "Guess there's a long journey ahead of us." Egypt said quietly, still running. Her sister didn't hear her; no one would in the empty fields in the black night. I wonder what awaits us…

Crystal: Yes it's done!

Egypt: Wow I love it already! XD

Yami: Not bad Crystal, you surprised me. Turns out you can write good after all.

Egypt: Yami! Don't be mean to my Hikari!

Crystal: Haha Yami! *sticks her tongue out at him*

Egypt: And you behave yourself!

Yugi: Nice work Crystal! I really like it so far!

Crystal: Well, I can't take all the credit, Egypt helped me a lot!

Egypt: *Blushing as the boys look at her* Don't be so modest! They were your ideas! I just developed them and added some descriptions…

Yami: Well I love it!

Crystal and Egypt together: Thank you!

Yugi: Ok, so please review and tell us what you think!

Egypt: Yeah, and if Crystal gets another nasty review like from that guy before I'll hunt you down! I'll show you fury that will make the shadow realm look like a rose garden! That I promise you! No one upsets my Hikari!

Crystal: Wow Egypt you really can be scary! But thank you Hikari! *hugs her tightly and smiles*

Egypt: Anytime! No one upsets my best friends and gets away with it!

Crystal: *giggling* Ok so we're going to introduce the other Goddesses next chapter,

Egypt: And the adventure begins! XD

Yami: Can't wait girls!

Crystal and Egypt together: Neither can we!

Yami: Ok seriously stop that, it's creeping me out!

Crystal and Egypt together: *giggles and smirks* Fine will stop! We promise

Yami: seriously that is creeping me out but anyway I wanted you guys to read Egypt story too, It is amazing. You won't regret it! you guys have my word, yugi and crystal too! So read and review her screen name is EgyptBlackRose .

Crystal and Egypt: *giggles then shouts* See ya soon! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal: another wonderful chapter of puppy love^_^ and thank you so much for the reviews^_^

Egypt: Yeah wow we are an a roll and thank you all for reading and reviewing the story*smiles*

Yugi: well I believe you girls are on writer frenzy, You look beautiful today crystal like always *looks at crystal*

Crystal:* blushes* and you look very handsome yugi *smile*

Yami: *cough* well that was corny…. Hey Egypt you look hot as hell ;)

Egypt: *giggles* I should say the same to you Mr. sexy ;)

Yugi and crystal both look at each other and then at their other self flirting, they were about to say something but was cut off by a knock.

Yugi: I will get it *opens the door and mouth drop to the floor*

In the door way was 3 girls each beautiful girls with beautiful short dresses and heels and they were also his friends joey,ryo and seto.

Joey: Hey yugg, hi yami, hi crystal *walk in caring in to one of the beautiful girl bridal style * ( Ps she had beautiful blue eyes, white skin and freckles) I present to you Ruby my girlfriend and crystal awesome friend.

Ruby: Hi crystal *hug crystal* and hi everyone *smile sweetly at everyone* You guys can call me pony

Then ryo came in with his arms around another beautiful girl waste and she was a brunette with beautiful brown eyes and white skin.

Ryo: Hi everyone this is my gf April and she is also crystal awesome friend.

April: Hi crystal *hug her* and hello everyone it's a pleasure to meet you * smile at them * you guys can call me fluffy.

Finally seto came holding one of the last beautiful girl hand she had some beautiful gray eyes, tanned skin and beautiful blond silky hair.

Seto: well hello everyone this is my gf Lilly and she is also crystal and Egypt friend*smile a rare smile*

Lilly: Hi Egypt , Hi crystal *hug them both tight* Hi everyone else *smile excitedly* You guys can call me sky

Yugi : umm Hi and welcome *smile warmly*it's nice to see meet you girls and it's nice to see you guys I had miss you

Yami: It's very nice to see and meet all of you but ummmm crystal, Egypt cared to explain why is everyone here? And why are your friends here*look at them *

Egypt: Well are friends are the other 3 goddesses of the story and your friends are there bf so they are here.

Crystal: come everyone site down ^_^ and talk^_^

Everyone sit down joey carried his gf in his lap still bridal stile, while fluffy had her head in Ryo shoulder, seto and his gf sat next to each other very close still holding hands, crystal and yugi slowly sit down next to each other and blush, Yami set Egypt in his lap while trucking her hair.

Egypt: well it's nice to finally meet all of you guys I am Egypt , crystal is my other me*smile and waves*

Crystal: Yeah she is my hikari ,sister and my partner in writing this story I would be nothing without my other me I love her very much ^_^ *hug her tight* and all you guys are our friends^_^ so feel free to talk and say anything you like but first let leave that for later, we have a story to read^_^ so all us girls will you help me do the disclaimer?

Egypt,fluffy,sky and Ruby nodded and got up to be next to each other.

Egypt, fluffy, sky,crystal and Ruby all together at the same time: We don't own yugioh! But we hope you enjoy and review the story *giggle and smile*

**Puppy Love **

Chapter 2: the other goddess and there new life

Moon and Egypt entered the temple at the same time. They stopped once they were inside, smiling and laughing as they gasped from their long run. Their joyous giggles woke one of their sisters in the temple from her slumber.

The young girl looked around, then got up to see what all the noise was about, but when she reached the end of the hall and saw her dear sisters Egypt and Moon leaning over, hands resting on their knees and trying to catch their breaths, she smiled and shook her head. "Those two will never grow up." She through to herself, chuckling. Egypt and Moon heard someone giggling and they saw it was there sister, April, The goddess of time, standing a few feet away from them, watching with great amusement.

April went to greet and hug both of her sisters at the same time, but went she pulled away, she saw both her sister with a worried look on their face.

Moon and Egypt both looked at April. She was an average height for her age, closer to Egypt's height more than anyone but still taller than the small sixteen year old. The young girl had lovely short brunette hair that looked perfect and smooth even after sleep, layered and ending at the neck, with stunning brown eyes that looked chocolate brown in the light of the touches, her creamy white skin shiny in the fires flickering orange light. He didn't look her age, her features were timeless, she could say she was eighteen and get away with it, he could say she was only twelve and no one would question her. But she was such a lovely sight, so beautiful and mesmerizing.

"What's happened sisters? Why are you so serious? And why are you guys awake? What's going on?" Asked April in a sweet and loving voice, her high vocals echoed through the stone hall. She was younger than the two by two years, only fourteen and yet she acted so nature and grown up-being the Goddess she could reflect any age she wanted and often took that of a sixteen year old to be with her twin sisters. Egypt and Moon both look at each other and then nodded to their little sister.

"Dear sister, there is something very important we wish to tell you, but we need all of our other sisters here first." Egypt said in a calm voice sending April a loving smile.

"April, will you please come with us to awake our other sisters from their slumber?" Asked moon in a calm voice while looking at April and Egypt, sending them both a warm smile. April nodded and smile, started walking with Egypt and Moon towards there sisters chambers in the temple. She stayed close by them, her long elegant white cotton dress stroking the floor as she moved, flattering her figure nicely with the gold band under her chest and again around her hips.

Egypt, Moon and April found the door for their sister chambers and entered the find that the room was completely empty. Egypt and Moon looked at April who just shrugged and looked confused.

"Where are Lilly and Ruby?" Ask Moon full of concern and looked over at the empty room once more before her and her twin exited it.

"I don't know. They were sleeping just a minute ago... "Said April with a puzzled look. Egypt sighed and headed for the gardens.

"I think I know." And she was right, there in the large lush temple gardens were their other two sisters Lilly and Ruby. Ruby had always been restless and carefree and would often come out here to the gardens no matter the hour; she loved to be around nature-not surprising and completely understandable, she was the Goddess of Nature after all. Lilly had always been a free spirit, going wherever wind took her and doing whatever she wished depending on her mood. The two were chatting quietly, dipping their feet in the crystal clear dark pond, shaded by the walls from the moon making the water look black and mysterious, making their skin look silvery in comparison.

They looked up when they heard their sisters approaching, looking confused.

"We thought you girls were asleep." Ruby said frowning. Her deep electric blue eyes glistening with joy at seeing her sisters despite the confusion. Her hair did look like the color of ruby's, shimmering in the moons limited light, a luscious rich color, in the sun light it looked the same color of red clay. Her cute freckles were sprinkled along her full cheeks, showing her age of fourteen, but like her younger sister, she could easily pass as a sixteen years old. She had beautiful thick eye lashes framing her captivating eyes that held you if you looked too closely. She watched her sisters carefully and even though they were smiling lovingly at the two, she could tell immediately something was wrong. But her sister Lilly was a slower to catch up.

"Come to join us sisters?" She asked, grinning brightly with her signature cheeky-carefree smile, leaning back to relax, and her beautiful blond wavy hair was almost as long as Egypt's, only it ended at her hip line. Lilly was the oldest of the sisters at the age of seventeen, but she acted like the youngest most of the time.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait dear sister." Moon said, smiling kindly.

"Ra needs all of us at the main Temple, we'll explain on the way. But we need to hurry." Egypt said, letting her annoyance through now. Her other three sisters watched her carefully, knowing of her bad temper at such a time in the night. The two sitting quickly rose and followed as Egypt led the way out of the temple and into the night again, listening intently as Moon described her visit before with her twin to her other sisters.

"He wants us in human form? That can only mean one thing…" Egypt stopped and turned to Lilly who had spoken in a thoughtful tone. She was serious now, her grey sparkling slightly in the silver glow of the moon, dying her deep golden tanned skin to look pale. The others looked at her too, listening to their wise sister. "We're not going to be directly affected; we're not supposed to fight." They were all silent for a long moment.

"But…then who?" Asked April in her small, light calm voice. Egypt thought for a moment.

"Lilly's right, it does seem rather odd that we'll be turned human…maybe the Pharaoh and his friends will be the one to do it…" She thought out loud.

"Aaww, how come they get to have all the fun!" Lilly whined. "And there she goes again." Egypt thought to herself, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

They reached the temple at last; Lilly in front flanked my Moon and Egypt who were shadowed by Ruby and April. Ra was pacing again, only faster now with his head lower and mumbling something. Egypt laughed.

"Careful Ra, you'll burst a blood vessel." She teased mockingly, smirking and crossing her arms over her chest. Ra snapped his head up and opened his mouth, about to shout, but then thought better of it. The air around the five was electric, radiating with power. So instead he scowled at her and sighed heavily.

"Come forward." Ra said, sounding exhausted. Lilly lead the way to stand a few feet from Ra. 

"We're not the ones who are supposed to fight, are we?" She asked, her voice was deepest of the group, and if necessary, rang with authority. Ra watched her, and then looked at the rest of us, one at a time. He was silent for a moment with a look that said, "May as well tell them, but I still don't truth them." At the looked, Egypt rolled her eyes again for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"No, you're not. The Pharaoh has already been sent back to earth, at his own request because he missed his friends and didn't feel at ease here without them. He's already settled in nicely and blending in well." "Err well der!" Egypt thought to herself, feeling the aura change among her sisters, telling her they were thinking the exact same thing. "But you are to get close to the Pharaoh and his friends, gain their trust and help them when they need it… There is a further catch to all of this."

"Why am I not surprised?" Egypt said sarcastically, gaining an annoyed look that read "If you don't shut up you'll pay" Egypt just stuck her tongue out at the man, an act that read "Try me!" a challenge she was sure to win and they all knew it…"Well, everyone sees I look like the youngest in the group, so may as well act like it."

"As I was saying, at night after the sun sets you will each turn into an animal, a puppy to be exact. The transformation will take place after the sun disappears over the horizon."

"What!" The five yelled in unison.

"And you will each be given a necklace to keep you human, but you can only choose your necklaces power 4 times, so I suggest you use them wisely."

"WHAT!" Again they shouted in unison.

"Look this is the only way to defeat the evil! No one else can do it so you have to be the ones!" Ra yelled back, frustrated. He couldn't afford to lose the girls, they were the key. Everyone was silent until finally April, with her patient and kind nature, stepped forward from around the group to stop in front of Ra. She simply nodded. Ra smiled at her in a mix of apology and gratefulness. He opened his hand to let a necklace suddenly appear in his palm. The necklace was Egyptian gold, with what looked to be a sundial hanging in the middle. He tied it around her neck and mumbled some stuff in Ancient Egyptian; the necklace glowed for a second then dulled. "Now only I can take it off. I will do so when the mission is complete."

Egypt and Lilly were fuming, their youngest sister, who was as gentle as a rose petal and could barely lift a sword, was now committed to the mission.

"Guess we don't have a choice now. We can't let April do this on her own." Moon spoke out loud, voicing her thoughts to her other sisters. It never ceased to amaze any of them that they were all always on the same wave length. Moon then stepped forward and Ra did the same again, the only difference the symbol in the centre, which was the moon.

Then Ruby stepped forward and let Ra tie the gold necklace with a wild Egyptian flower on its chain around her slender neck. Lilly stepped forward next, and was given a necklace with a wand in a diagonal line, then joined her sisters who were standing off to the side, watching nervously as Egypt stared furiously at Ra.

Moon soon had enough. She stepped forward and took her sisters hand gently, leaning her to Ra. Ra gave her a golden necklace with a large star on the chain.

"I'll send you to the human world, it will be late evening. The sun has already set. You will be in the park in the bushes near where the five boys are talking. You know what you have to do." They nodded. Ra nodded in return, lifting his right hand and letting it glow, the light then enveloped the five Goddesses. Everything went dark and air rushed by them, their bodies stared to tingle as they changed into their animal forms.

Suddenly a light shone in front of them and they fell into it. Egypt fell to the floor first with a sharp yelp, and then whined at Moon and April fell on top of her.

"Ouch, guys get off!" She growled. The two jumped off of her and stared. "What you staring at?" She asked annoyed, feeling their gaze. She looked up and froze. "Wow, we really are puppies aren't we? But why Huskies I wonder?" Lilly sighed, sitting up and licking herself.

"I guess it's because their breed is closest to the same DNA of a wolf, and you know a wolf is a symbol of great power and strength. And it would be too strange to be wolf pups in the middle of a large city like Domino." She said, sensing her sister's next question. Egypt stood and looked through the bushes to see a group of boys hanging around a pair of swings and a roundabout.

"Guess that's them." She said, more to herself than to her sisters. They looked through the bush too, staring.

"How do we get their attention?" April asked, whispering.

"How about we try this?" Lilly asked, head butting Egypt in the butt, forcing her to fly suddenly out of the cover to land painfully on her back. She whined and rolled over, shaking her head, then jumping up and growling furiously.

"Lilly!" She growled. It worked though, the boys turned to see a cute small white puppy in the middle of the field, all alone, front down on the ground as if ready to pounce at the bush. All they heard was an angry little growl, but the sight made them laugh. Their laughter quietened when they saw a taller Husky pup with lush pale golden fury step out from the bush. They watched in fascination at the sight. "What the hell was that for?" Egypt growled again. The older dog shrugged.

"Hey, it got their attention didn't it?" That did it for Egypt. He lunged at the older dog, a large powerful lunge that easily knocked and pinned the older pup down.

"Please don't fight girls!" April whined, stepping out from her hiding place. Egypt growled in Lilly's face again then jumped off.

"She started it!" Egypt whined childishly. April sat next to her and licked the back of her neck affectionately. Moon and Ruby then appeared. Moon, with pure black fur, sat on the opposite side of her twin and Ruby, with rich reddish brown fur, sat in between Egypt and Lilly, laying down and resting her head on her paws.

"Now how do we get them over here?" She asked, sounding very tired.

"Whine Egypt, get up and pretend to look around." Lilly commanded.

"What? No way in hell?"

"But you look the youngest, it will be cute!"

"So?" April sighed.

"I'll do it." She got up and whined sadly, moving around in front of the bush and dramatically listening.

"So what do you think? They've obviously lost their mother, if she's even alive that is…what if the owner just left them here?" Yugi asked the others, his heart filled with pity for the small pups. Atem stood up and smiled at him.

"Well I know what I'm going to do." He strode over to the group of pups and knelt near them. Immediately all the pups jumped and backed away…all but one, the smallest, the white one. He smiled kindly at her. "Hey there little one." Egypt looked up at him, meeting his eyes. He took a sharp breath at her icy-blue eyes, so soft and warm looking. "So beautiful." He whispered. Egypt was glad he couldn't see her blush, but she found she couldn't take her gaze away from his.

"What amazing dark purple eyes…" She thought, unconsciously standing and taking a slow step towards him, still not sure if that was what he wanted. He smiled at the movement, raising his hand out to her slowly. Egypt sniffed it, "Wow, what a lovely scent." She took another step towards him, placing the side of her head into his hand, never taking her eyes off of his. He gently scratched behind her ear. She closed her eyes. "Wow that feels…good." She sighed, sitting down and letting him stroke her face. Her eyes snapped open when he began to pull away and stood up, resting her front paws on his knees and looked up at him again.

Atem's smiled wider, slowly and carefully picking her up to cradle her in h 

"She's like you." Yugi said, nodding to the dog that turned her head to look at Atem in the eyes again.

"I know. And she has beautiful eyes." Blushing again Egypt turned back to her sister and Yugi.

Yugi put his hand out for her to sniff, which she did, then hesitantly licked his figures. The four jumped when they heard laughter, turning behind them to see Ruby licking Joey's face, standing on his chest with Joey on his back, laughing hysterically.

"I like this one, she's fun!" He said, taking her into his arms, sitting up and scratching in between her ears.

They stared in shock as the white and black pups seemed to laugh at the red Husky, who was now trying to hide under Joey's arm, growling.

Egypt grinned, showing all for her small but sharp white teeth. She jumped down from Atem again, facing Joey and the red pup and went down on her front paws and growled playfully. Ruby yipped happily, bouncing away from Joey to Egypt, leaping up, trying to catch her off guard. But Egypt had already moved to the right fast and pounced on her sister softly when she landed. They rolled around to the sound of the Atem and Joey laughing. Egypt stopped them rolling, standing over the taller pup to show who'd won and who was still better at fighting.

"No fair." Ruby whined. Egypt yipped happily, giggling.

"You have a year less experience of fighting, no one expects you to be better." She said, sounding smug.

"Yep, she's perfect for you, she wins games as well." Joey said. Egypt looked at the two boys then seemed to nod her head approvingly. "Wow…guess their cleverer than they seem eh?"

Yugi had been watching silently, petting Moon, who now walked slowly over to her twin, taking the back of her neck into her teeth gently, and moved her off of Ruby, licking the younger and smaller pups face in comfort. Egypt just sat their proudly for a moment, watching, then softened and joined her sister in fussing their younger sister.

"I guess they're all really close." Ryou said with a chocolate brown pup in his lap, curled up resting watching the scene in contempt as Ryou stroked her softly. Egypt barked quietly that sounded a lot like laughter to the others.

"Comfy April?" She teased, but smiled when her youngest sister lifted her head and nodded then settled back down.

They all looked over to Seto and Lilly, and where were watching each other.

"Lilly?" Egypt asked, coming closer to her oldest sister. She looked at her, winked discreetly, then walked right up to Seto and sat in front of him. He petted her head a few times, and then held out his hand, she placed her paw in his hand without hesitation.

He smirked, a dark smirk that seemed to say "trouble with a promise". Egypt turned to her other sisters.

"Well he's perfect for her...she tends to go for guys with a bad boy streak." Lilly turned and glared at her younger, smallest sister.

"Well at least I don't look like a child!" She growled. Egypt just laughed and went down on her front paws growling again.

"I may look like a child, but I'm still a better fighter than you big sis." And it was true, Lilly was the worst fighter, she tended to like settling matters through diplomacy, which drove Egypt and Ruby insane because they loved a good fight every now and then, hence the play fighting. And it was not uncommon for Ruby to loose and then have Moon to fuss over her.

Lilly growled again, stepping away from Seto to stand a little away from him. She stood tall and proud, bulking out her chest as dogs sometimes do to try and show who's boss. But Egypt was the least bit intimidated.

"Oh please even April can beat you and she's as soft as a rose petal!" Egypt mocked. That did it for Lilly. Egypt easily bounced and dodged out of the way every time Lilly went for her. Finally Egypt had had her fun and pounced onto Lilly's back, knocking her to the ground. Egypt yipped in triumph and Moon came to lick her paw that Lilly had managed to scrape. Joey laughed loudly.

"Wow their just like Yami and Seto! Yami wins over rich boy every time!" Ruby ran back to Joey to steal his attention, and it worked. He fussed her and picked her up, cuddling her to his chest.

"I guess our two are the closest." Atem said to Yugi grinning.

"They look an awful lot alike, yet they act so differently." Yugi said thoughtfully. Atem just grinned and watched the two. Egypt nuzzled her sister in the neck as a thank you, licked her face once, the strode back to Atem who gladly picked her up. Yugi scooped up Moon carefully and lovingly, holding her securely to his chest. "Come on Joey, your sleeping at mine tonight aren't you?" Yugi called. Joey jumped up and grinned cheekily.

"Alright! What about you Atem? You staying over or you going back to your place?" Joey asked with a hopeful look that made Atem want to laugh.

"No, I'll go back to my apartment and get Ai settled in."

"What about you Ryou?" Yugi asked his white haired friend.

"Sure, if that's alright with you...Come on Fluffy, let's go and rest." He cooed to the small pup.

"I'm calling mine Pony!" Joey announced proudly, grinning widely.

"And I think I'll call mine...Yuki, because she's gentle and kind, just like a Princess!"

"What about you Seto?" Ryou asked the tall older teen. He thought for a moment, looking at the pup in his arms.

"Gold, because of her fur." 

All the girls: Aaaawwwwww!

Seto: (rolling his eyes) Oh brother!

Yugi and Ryou: (smiling awkwardly)

Joey: (grinning widely)

Yami: (sighing and shaking his head) Already it's turning into a chick flick...when are we going to see some action, have some laughs?

Egypt: (sits on his lap and kisses his cheek) Soon I promise! But first I need my amazing Hikari to write her ideas and send them to me.

Crystal: (blushing) Well that shouldn't be too long along. Ok so we hoped you liked it...

Ruby: We hope you'll review...

April: We look forward to seeing you again...

Lilly: And we hope you enjoyed yourselves.

Seto: I hate it when you finish each other's sentences! It's creepy!

Yami: Trust me Seto, not as creepy as hearing Egypt and Crystal talk at the same time in perfect unison.

Egypt and Crystal: YAMI!

Yami: See?

Yugi: Ok, we hope to see you again soon!

Everyone: (waving and smiling) See ya! Bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal, Egypt, Ruby, Fluffy and Lilly: Hey guys welcome to another great chapter of our "puppy love" hope you guys like it

Yami: In this chapter our goddesses has a lot of explaining to do but will a bastard get in there way before they can?

Yugi: and what about if old enemy was coming back?

Seto: Can our goddesses really make us trust them?

Joey: You will have to read the chapter to find out, so hope you enjoy the story

Ryou: so hope you enjoy the story and be sure to review please

Puppy Love  
>Chapter 3<br>The goddesses and their confessions

It was getting late when Yugi, Joey, Ryo and surprisingly Seto, was walking down the street talking while holding their new puppy's happily. Our Goddesses, however, where getting worried about not having Egypt coming with them for the first time.

"Hey guys how do you think Egypt is doing?" Barked a very worried Ruby while being carried by Joey.

"I am sure she is just fine, right Moon?" Barked April trying to comfort her worried sister.

Moon didn't realize her sister was talking to her; she was lost in thought about Egypt. This was the first time any of them had been really separated. She was really starting too worried about Egypt because it's not exactly a safe life the Pharaoh and his friend had, and let's not mentions them being powerless and cute puppies... what were they going to do if the new evil attacked soon? "Don't hurt our masters or we will bite you! Yeah right that will send them running." She thought sarcastically to herself.

"Moon, Moon, MOON!" Barked Lilly to get Moon to pay attention to her and stop daydreaming.

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking that April is right, Egypt is a very strong Goddess. I am sure she will be fine with the Pharaoh." Bark Moon to all her sisters.

The Goddesses didn't notice that all of their new "masters" had stopped and just look at them strangely. Everyone just stared at the puppy's barking at each other.

"Hey Yugg, I think there talking to each other..." Joey said still staring at the puppies. Yugi and Ryo just laugh at Joey while Seto hit him on the side of the head. "OUCH! Whatsha you do that for?" Asked Joey while glaring at Seto, rubbing his head.

"That's easy, everyone knows that puppies don't communicate to each other, they just bark and play." Said Seto, looking at his puppy.

"I have to agree with Seto on this." Said Ryo while pulling up his puppy to look at her in the eyes.

"I don't know guys...maybe Joeys finally right on something for once." Said Yugi while giving Moon a quick pat in the head.

"Ye- Hey! What do you mean finally right!" Asked Joey, irritated by the group taking him for stupid. The group just ignored Joey and they started walking again to Yugi's house.

MEANWHILE WITH EGYPT-

Egypt was now sitting in the front seat of Atem's car while Atem drove to his apartment. Atem didn't know why but he started talking to his new puppy like she was a human...not an animal.

"Hey Ai, do you think you're going to like living with me?" Asked Atem while taking a bit of his attention off the road.

Egypt was looking at him strangely and she started barking and licking Atems finger to show that as a yes.

Atem smiled at his Ai before continuing driving home, usually glancing over at his new puppy with a contend face. It was a 15 minutes ride for Egypt and Atem to get to Atem's apartment. Egypt was really happy, but a bit sad and nervous about being here alone without her sisters. Atem seem to notice the puppies' sad eyes so he pick her up and carried her to his room and laid her gently on the bed.

"Don't worry Ai I will take care of you." said Atem while holding Egypt close to his chest, Egypt blushed while thinking for the first time that Ra should die a horrible death. Egypt snuggled up closer to Atem before falling to sleep in his arms for the first night.

MEANWHILE WITH THE OTHERS-

Yugi and his friends finally made it to his house and all of them made their way to Yugi's room. When they entered they saw 3 mattresses on the ground and one bed.

"Well goodnight guys!" Said Yugi while climbing up his bed with Moon.

"Night!" Everyone said before turning of the light but what they didn't know there last thoughts were the same. All the guys were thinking this: "I will take care of her and protect her now and forever", while all the goddesses were thinking: "This is nice, I know everything is going to be alright no thanks to that good for nothing Ra." as they all snuggles up with their new "masters" and fell asleep.

Moon curled up by Yugi's side, content.

NEXT MORNING-

The next morning, Moon woke up with the sun streaming onto her face relentlessly. She was cold and stiff. Moon yawned, stretching and turned over on the very soft bed. But then last night's evens flooded back. She opened one eye slowly to see Yugi, Joey and Ryo on the other side of the room staring at her and around the room. She frowned, looking down. "That's weird" she thought, still dazed from sleep. But then everything clicked into pace and her cheeks turned bright red. She grabbed the covers and held them up to her chest to cover her naked body.

"I-I can explain." She said in a calm soothing voice. Just then the phone rang. Yugi answered it, never taking his eyes away from Moon's.

"Hello"-"Yes Yami, it's happened here to"-"what?"-"Yes they're naked to"-"She was just about to." Yugi nodded. "Ok." He held out the phone to Moon. "There's a girl called Egypt on the phone for you." Yugi's voice was so emotionless, probably from the shock, he sounded like a robot, he moved like one too.

"H-hello?"

"Hey, I think we need to all meet up and explain things...meet me and Yami at the park where we were last night, ok?"

"S-sure." The phone beeped. "This is going to be a long day" She thought sadly to herself.

LATER ENTERING THE PARK-

The three Goddesses where dressed in spare cloths, a mix from the three boys.

Ruby was wearing a white vest top of Yugi's that was way too small, so Joey had given her his red open shirt as well to add to the top. She was also wearing a pair of white shorts that were too big for Yugi, her hair hung down, looking wild.

April had a light grey, short sleeved, V neck top and a pair of black leather trousers that Yugi had out grown and fit her quite nicely, though the leggings were low on her hips. She tied her short hair in two little pig tails with two black ribbons she'd found.

Moon was dressed in a white shirt of Yugi's that was quite snug and a pair of dark blue trousers. She left the shirt un-tucked and the top two buttons undone and kept the trousers low on her waist. Her hair was brushed and straight, lose and free.

All three Goddesses didn't wear any footwear, even when Yugi had offered flip flops. They had said it was nicer bare feet.

Yugi was dressed in loose, plain white short sleeved top, black lether trousers and his usual black leather shoes. Joey still had his red short sleeve top on from last night with his baggy low cut jeans with sneakers. Ryo was wearing a spare white top he's had with him with no sleeves, a dark grey waist coat and light blue jeans with a grey belt and trainers.

The six of them spotted Yami and Seto, both staring at two girls who were lying down in the sun with their eyes closed. The one with white hair sat up quickly and looked over to the entrance of the park. When she spotted them she jumped up and ran up to the black haired taller girl who looked exactly like her except for colour and length. She threw her arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Hey sisters. How'd you sleep?" Egypt laughed as her sisters blushed bright red. She pulled away from her twin and smirked. "I slept great." She said with a grin and winked. She grabbed her youngest sister's hand and pulled her to where Lily was watching. The girls sat together and smiled at each other as the boys sat with Yami and Seto. "So they were shocked too hu?" 

Egypt asked. Moon glared at her twins huge grin.

"I don't know why you're so happy. It's not funny at all; I think they really went into shock." Egypt just laughed again.

"Yeah I had to splash water on Atem to snap him out of it. He actually fell out of bed when he saw me!" She started laughing again, remembering Atem's surprised and astonished yell and his face as he fell backwards off the bed and landed hard on the floor. Moon looked up to Yugi and blushed, he was staring at her. Egypt calmed down again and talked to her sister, still grinning. "I'll have to remember to thank Ra for that one." Lily rolled her eyes.

"I think that we should get on with it." She said, growing annoyed at her younger sister. She sighed heavily and began. "Let's start with names. The shy brunette over there is April our youngest sister, then the wild red head is Ruby, next is Moon the black haired girl, her older twin his the white haired one, she's Egypt, and then I'm the oldest, Lily."

"Technically I am fourteen years old." April began, voice small as she looked down. "I'm the goddess of Time. Ruby's a year older than me and is the goddess of nature, Moon and Egypt are both sixteen and Moon's the Goddess of, well the Moon and Egypt's the Goddess of Light, and Lily is the Goddess of Magic, she's seventeen."

"We're here because Ra sent us to help you guys out." Ruby said, leaning back on her hands, relaxed. "He said that evils back and that you guys would need our help. There's a catch though, see our powers are locked within these necklaces, we can't release them, but apparently you boys can. And we also change into puppies when the sun sets and change back when the sun raises." Ruby explained further.

"We...weren't exactly planning for things to turn out like this." Moon said, looking down and blushing. Egypt just shook her head while smiling.

"Well, at least now the truths out." Egypt said, smirking, meeting Atem's eyes for a moment. Atem blushed and looked away, making Egypt giggle. "Well first things first, we need to get some real outfits. No offence Atem but I need something that actually fits." Egypt had had to wear one of Atem's black vest tops and black leather trousers, both were way too big.

"Wait a second, why should we believe you?" Seto asked, eyeing the 5 girls.

"How about the fact that we've watched all of your adventures and know pretty much everything about you all? Like Atem, the one you all call Yami, is an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, Seto's a dick to everyone but his little brother Mokubra who he'd gladly give his life for in a moment's notice, Joey's a care-free guy but furiously serious and protective when it comes to his sister Serenity, Yugi's the shy quiet type but would do anything for his friends and completed the impossible Millennium Puzzle, Ryo's from England who held the Millennium Ring with the evil spirit of the Thief King Bakura who was defeated by Atem when you all went back in time... Still don't trust us?" Egypt said in a frustrated tone to Seto, sounding tired. The boys stared at her in shock. 

"W-wow." Yugi finally managed.

"So what's this evil then?" Atem asked seriously.

"I'm afraid we don't know." April said sadly.

"Convenient that Ra left that part out." Egypt said sarcastically, and then growled darkly. "Remind me when we get back to kill that good for nothing son of a-"

"April and Ruby!" Moon said loudly to Egypt, cutting her off. Egypt pouted.

"For Heaven's sake their not children! They're only a few hundred years younger than us!"

"Still!" April just giggled at the twins arguing while Ruby just frowned at them.

"Can we please get going then?" She cut in before Egypt could retort. April jumped up happily.

"Wait, how are we going to pay?" Moon asked worriedly. April froze and moaned, sinking to the floor again.

"Damn Ra to hell! What was he thinking sending us down here like this?" Egypt demanded.

"Probably to spite you because you're always picking a fight with him." Lilly said angrily.

"Shut up blondy!"

"Enough already!" Moon said sternly, forcing Lilly and Egypt to stop shouting and scowl at each other. "This is no time for arguments! We're sisters! We have to say close!" Egypt said.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, blushing in embarrassment. "I just hate feeling so weak and useless."

"We all do." Lilly said comfortingly, wrapping an arm around the small teen. They all looked up at April as she jumped up suddenly.

"Come on, let's all go shopping!" She said brightly, flashing a happy wide smile. She held her hand out for Ryo, who looked up at her then took it. They all got up and followed the cute couple.

They passed many shops before one caught their eye. They all went in and the girls tried on some really cute outfits.

Moon tried on a black frilly mini skirt and a dark grey vest top that clung nicely to her curvy form, with knee high black cotton socks with black silk ribbons at the top with cute thing sneaker-style pumps. She also had on two thin bracelets on her right wrist in gold to match her necklace. She swirled in the mirror. 

"Wow." She heard a faint whisper from behind. She turned to the right to see Yugi staring. He looked up at her as she turned and blushed at being caught. "T-that looks really nice on you. I-if you want, I-I don't mind paying for it." He said in a small voice. Moon stared in shock for a moment before throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Yugi! You're so sweet." She lightly kissed his cheek and giggled as he blushed darker, but gently placed his hands on her waist.

"You're very welcome." He smiled. The two stood like that for a moment before slowly stepping away from each other.

Egypt then came out in big black leather combat boots, black ripped skinny jeans and a thin gold belt, a dark purple shoulder-less top, one fingerless glove that came to her elbow in black and dark purple stripes on her right hand and on her left a lace glove with rose patterns and tied her hair in a high ponytail with a black skrunchy.

She smiled and nodded in the mirror, turning sharply at a sharp breath from her left, blushing when she saw Moon, Yugi and Atem's head pocking his head in were staring at her.

"W-what? Not me? I thought it looked quite nice..."

"No you look awesome!" Atem said. "If you get changed and bring it out I'll pay for you."

And so the same happened to the other girls, their "masters" paying for their new outfits. The girls quickly ducked into a cafe to change, coming out in their new outfits smiling.

April was wearing a cute pink flower pattered white dress that flattered her curvy figure and nice legs, stopping a little short on her thighs. She also wore a gold ribbon headband and a gold charm bracelet, and gold gladiator style shoes, a perfect model of summer wear.

Ruby was dressed in red skinny jeans with black chains on the right side, a black and gold chain bracelet, a black sleeveless top with her hair loose. She wore black leather high heel boots with buckles, looking tough but very cute and hot at the same time.

Lilly wore a white short sleeved shirt with a sleeveless light grey vest, with smart work style trousers and black high heels. Her hair was tied back in a tight ballerina bun with a simple plain gold band around her right wrist.

They did a little more shopping and bought a few more cloths before they were all too tired to continue and agreed on a small restaurant to dine in for a late, overdue breakfast. April was giggling and smiling as she sat down on one of the comfortable outdoor chairs, still holding shy but happy Ryo's hand.

"That was fun! We've never been shopping before!"

"Never?" Ryo asked, confused.

"We're always worn the dresses given to us." Moon said as they all sat down.

" So what do you girls want to eat? Don't worry about the price either because moneybags is paying" Joey said with a grin while he pointed to seto.

" You guys are lucky we have such beautiful girls in our presence that I am actually willing to agree on paying these time" seto said while talking the hands all of the goddesses and kissing there hand.

All the goddesses giggle while all the guys gave seto death glares but before they could even speak they heard a voice that scared them to death and no evil could even compare with what they saw.

"well hello everyone long time no see"

All the goddesses: Lol sorry everyone for the cliffhanger but he thought it would be fun^_^ You guys will have to find out what happened the next chapter

Yami: So stay tuned for the next chapter

Yugi: well that is if you guys want to find out who was talking in the end.

Ryou: we hope you enjoyed reading this chapter

Joey: So please make sure you review and tell us what you think

Seto: If you review I promise I will give you guys a cookie and if you don't well you don't get a cookie


	4. Chapter 4

Crystal and Egypt: *growled* this chapter is going to be fun *smile* and fill with nice surprises

Everyone look at them both and shake their head.

April, Lilly and Ruby: well this is not what we expected but it was really fun.

Yami: You girls really need to stop talking at the same time and saying the same thing

Crystal, Egypt, Lilly, April, Ruby: Fine we promise^_^

Yugi *shakes his head* there never going to stop

Seto: well I am glad you notice that *sigh*

Ryou: so Let's get on with the story *smile*

Joey: I hope you all enjoy and review the story

Crystal, Egypt, Lilly, Ruby, April: We Don't own Yugioh!

Puppy Love

Chapter 4

The old and The new

All the Goddess then looked up to see a group of 5 girls in front of their table, standing and glaring at the Goddesses then smiled softly at the men. The Goddesses recognised the girls as Tea, who was staring at Atem with a lustful look, Rebecca who was watching Moon carefully, Mia who was smiling seductively at Joey, Serenity who was gazing shyly at Seto and Isis who was admiring Ryo and glaring at the delicate girl beside him.

Egypt growled when she saw how they were looking at the boys, but then smirked as a plan came to mind.

"And who ordered the slut parade?" She asked loudly. Other people outside the restaurant turned, looked at the girls sitting, then to the girls standing and laughed quietly, turning around to watch. This made the girls blush bright red in a mix of anger and embarrassment. The other Goddesses looked at their sister in shock, but also with some gratitude, they didn't like how the girls were eyeing them either.

"And who the *£$* do you think you are?" Tea yelled furiously.

"And who are you Yugi-kins?" Rebecca cooed, causing Yugi to blush and shift uncomfortably. Moon watched the two and frowned angrily at the tiny blond.

Egypt growled furiously. "How dare they? I'll rip their heads off!" She thought. Egypt stood up slowly and smirked darkly.

"I am your worst nightmare." She said in a low voice, making it sound like a growl. Egypt looked up at the girls with her strongest glare, and was satisfied when the girls took a fearful step back and watched her with horror filled faces. Moon shook her head, "Jeez she really can be scary when she wants to be."

"I suggest that you girls take a hike before me and my sister have to remove you for bothering us." Moon said calmly, standing also with her eyes closed. "I know that look," Egypt thought. "That's her, I'm really *&^* off, look." But she smirked, knowing this was going to be more fun with her twin helping her.

"Not a chance! And leave you hoes with our men? Not gonna happen!" Mia shouted. Egypt growled louder, preparing to attack the girls, but she froze when she felt someone take her wrist gently. She turned her head to her left to stare in shock as Atem held onto her. She slowly straightened up again. Atem tore his gaze away from her to look at the group of girls.

"We're not your men! Never have been and never will be! So just get lost all of you!" Atem yelled at them. The girls flinched and looked around them in utter humiliating as people started to laugh at them more openly. Egypt grinned and sat back down, calmer now. She blushed a little as Atem wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in. "These are our girls, so do as Egypt says and take a hike!"

Yugi then stood slowly to take Moons hand. But when she still didn't look up, he took her chin in his other hand and lifted it to face him. She opened her eyes slowly to see big violet eyes looking into hers.

"Atem's right." He said simply, smiling at Moon who blushed but nodded and they sat down together again. 

Joey scooted closer to Ruby and put an arm around her, grinning widely, making the young Goddess blush but smile happily. Ryo was still holding Aprils hand, but now he put his chair right up against hers and hugged her to him protectively, making the youngest blush but smile in content as she snuggled into him. Seto and Lilly just looked at each other for a moment, and then Seto smirked his devil smile and pulled her roughly to him.

The human girls stared in shock at the boys then the seemingly normal girls.

"Bu-but Yami honey, I thought you liked me!" Tea whined.

"You each had a crush on us and you know it!" Mia demanded.

"Yeah, but you girls never even gave us the time of day. But now we've each found girls more beautiful, and with way better personalities." Joey said, slyly kissing Ruby on the side of her head as he finished, causing her to giggle happily.

"So you girls can go right back to that hoe house you came from and leave us the hell alone!" Seto growled at them, holding Lilly close to him, having her sitting on his lap. She grinned eerily at the girls and leaned back into him.

"Trust me when I say that you don't want to get into this, you're better off walking away." Lilly warned. Egypt stood up.

"I don't know about you guys, but I've lost my appetite, the air around here is sickening." Egypt said, pointing her gaze at the group of frozen girls. Atem chuckled quietly and stood with her.

"Come on, I know a nice little café we can go to." He whispered into her ear, and then turned to his friends. "We'll be seeing you guys later. I'll call you to make plans for dinner. Kiaba, you're still paying." Seto opened his mouth to protest but Atem waved a figure at him. "Oh no you don't, you offered, so I'm holding you to it." Egypt laughed and allowed Atem to lead her away.

"Come on Moon, I know somewhere really nice where we can go." Yugi said excitedly, jumping up, still holding Moons hand, and led them away.

Ryo stood slowly and offered his hand out for April, looking like a gentleman asking for a dance.

"Would like to come with me and do some more shopping April?" April jumped up and smiled brightly at him.

"I'd love to Ryo!" And she wrapped her arms around his as they walked away.

"Wanna go and look around, play a few games?" Joey asked Ruby in the ear, causing her to shiver slightly. She simply nodded, speechless, and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her away in the opposite direction from the others.

"And what would you like to do?" He asked Lilly as she watched her sisters disappear. She hummed and thought for a moment, smiling to herself when she noticed the girls still standing in their shocked state in front of them.

"How about…you show me the city?" She asked slyly. "I love that motor bite of yours." Seto laughed darkly as he took Lilly's hand and led her in the direction of the park where he'd left it.  
>Yesterday, 4:06am<p>

The 5 human girls stood there for a moment longer, then turned to each other.

"Now what?" Serenity asked in her soft, seductive voice.

"We fight fire with fire." Isis stated plainly. The girls all nodded then stormed away from the restaurant as people laughed at them again.

MEANWHILE WITH RYO AND APRIL-

April walked closely by Ryo's side, feeling weak and frightened without her sisters around, but loved the feel of being so close to Ryo. "He's just so sweet and cute! He really looks after me and is so thoughtful…" The adorable couple had stopped at a bakery to buy some food when April and Ryo's stomachs had started to grumble.

They continued down the street in silence, staying close to each other and smiling whenever they caught each other's gaze. Ryo stopped and looked into the shop window.

"What is it Ryo?" April asked softly. He turned and smiled at her, pointing at a dummy on the other side of the glass.

"That outfit would look great on you." He giggled at her blush as she looked at the manikin, dressed small pale baby pink shorts with red roses sown into the right leg and a white lose top with paintings of roses on the front and overlapping onto the back. Ryo took her hand and led her into the shop. "Come on! That cute outfit was just made for someone as cute as you!" April giggled and kissed Ryo on the cheek. His eyes widened in shock as her action registered. ~He looked down at her to be blinded by her bright, cute, happy smile.

"Thank you Ryo! You're so cute and sweet to me!" She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Ryo was stunned, but snapped out of it and wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

MEANWHILE WITH JOEY AND RUBY-

The two were in the arcade at a racing game. Joey was in the lead but Ruby was close on his tail. It was the final corner of the race as Ruby spotted an opening in the middle of the track. She smirked as she turned hard to the right, skidding steadily to the opening in the cars, and then floored it hard to the finish line, coming first again.

"Aaawww come on!" Joey yelled in astonishment. "I don't believe it! You win again?" Ruby giggled and winked at him.

"I was built for speed!" She joked. He laughed as he jumped out of his seat the hurried to help Ruby started to climb out of hers. "It's ok, I've got it-" She stopped as her foot slipped and she began to fall forwards, but Joey was quick and strong, catching her easily. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Th-thank you." She said, blushing a brilliant red.

"My pleasure! It's not every day that I get to help such a hot girl." Ruby giggled but then saddened as she thought back to those sluts. 

"I'm not as hot as Mia though." She said hanging her head.

"You're right." Ruby's head snapped up to look at him, tears forming. Joey smiled softly and sweetly at her, wrapping both arms around her waist after he set her down and rested his head on top of hers. "You're way hotter, and so much sweeter." Ruby giggled again and hugged him back tightly.

"Just for the record, I think you're hot too." She said smiling and enjoying the warmth of his hug.

MEANWHILE WITH SETO AND LILLY-

Lilly was sat behind Seto with both legs on either side of him, holding him tightly as he sped down the road. She looked around at all the tall modern buildings and made notes of places to visit, like the theatre and the museum.

Seto was smirking, though he was pretty sure Lilly couldn't see it. When they had set of, Lilly had been weary and sat as far from him as possible, holding only a handful of his coat. So he had kicked the stand up and revved the engine hard to force the two of them forward so fast as he let go of the clutch that Lilly almost fell off, forcing her to wrap her arms around him securely, and he sped up to make her slide up to him to they were completely touching, she even rested her head on his back now and then.

Lilly loved the feel of the wind blowing her long golden hair back as they weaved through traffic skilfully, sliding and gliding along the ground like a snake.

Seto slowed down to park in front of what looked like a posh bar. Lilly raised an eye brown to him as he climbed off and offered his hand.

"I'm seventeen." She reminded him. Seto just laughed darky.

"Then I won't give you anything too strong." He said seriously, but his eyes were playful and his smirk screamed trouble. But Lilly just grinned back and took his hand, letting him lead her though the glass doors.

MEANWHILE WITH YAMI AND EGYPT-

The two were sat outside a cute, small café, sipping on tea and talking, laughing and gazing at each other now and then.

"You already know everything about me; tell me about you and your sisters." Atem said finally after a pause. Egypt smiled and took another sip, stopped and hummed in thought.

"Well, Lilly is as old as the other Gods, as old as our beloved country Egypt herself, a hundred years or so later me and my twin were…born. Because me and Moon are twins, we strengthen each other."

"How do you mean?" Atem asked confused.

"Ok…you know how the sun reflects on the Moon and that's what gives the Moon its glow, because it's reflecting the suns light?" Atem nodded. "Well it's kind of like that. If me and Moon are close enough and it's a dark night or something, then I can give Moon some of my light, she harnesses it 

and we both use it. I can use my own but if we work together then there's no telling where our limit it."

"So, you gain strength from each other?" Egypt nodded.

"Yep! It's like that for all of us though. Alone we're like average Gods, but together, there's no force in heaven or earth that can stop us, not even the Great Creator of Light." Egypt smirked cockily as Atem stared at her in wonder.

"Wow." He finally managed, making Egypt giggle.

"Yeah you can say that again. We're are ready close, we know each other like we know our powers." Egypt said thoughtfully. "That's why we don't like being away from each other for too long, we don't like to feel weak, and with times like these, it's not exactly in our best interests." Atem looked down.

"So…you don't like being alone with me?" He asked, sounding nervous. Egypt smiled softly, leaning over and kissing his cheek causing him to turn bright red.

"Of cause I do! I love being near you!" Egypt blushed and looked away as Atem started at her. "II-it feels right to be near you." She tried to explain. Atem smiled, growing in confidence. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm glad you feel the same." Egypt's eyes opened wide as she heard that. She looked up at him and saw him holding her hand tightly, leaning back in his chair, eyes closed and a cheeky grin on his face.

"I'm just grateful that you stood up for me with those girls. I think my favourite part was when you told them I was yours." Atem opened his eyes at her word and smirked.

"And I meant it." Egypt smiled and looked down from his intense gaze.

"One question though…did you boys really have crushes on them?"

"Yes." Egypt couldn't help the flinch at his words. "But I'm so over it. All I want…" Atem leaned down to her and whispered in her ear. "…Is you." Egypt smiled up at him.

MEANWHILE WITH YUGI AND MOON-

Yugi was still leaning Moon by the hand as they passed by more trees. They'd gone into what looked like another park, only it was a lot bigger and was more colourful with endless flowers and bushes blooding everywhere. They'd entered the beautiful garden and headed for the wooded area.

"Umm, Yugi, where are we going?" Moon asked at last.

"My secret place, it's very special to me. It's deep in these trees and isolated so no one else ever comes here but me. I've never shown this place to anyone before." Moon was touched my Yugi's honest words and smiled, walking closer to him now instead of letting him just drag her along. Yugi helped Moon climb over fallen trees and moss covered rocks. They'd stopped at a little side street shop to buy some sandwiches and drinks for lunch that Yugi had insisted on carrying. Yugi laughed lightly as Moon blushed at the sound from her stomach. "Don't worry we're really close now." Moon nodded and smiled wider in anticipation.

Finally, Yugi stood aside and let Moon go on ahead. She frowned but did as he suggested. Mon stepped forward and gasped in shock. It was a large circle, made out my small rose bushes in bloom with crimson roses, the grass was a light green and in the centre were a group of blossom tree's, some cherry, others apple. Hanging from one of the branches was an old string swing with a plank of wood, light flooded the cute little garden to bring it to life.

"Oh Yugi, it's beautiful!" She turned to look at him with a happy smile but was confused when he wasn't there. She looked around then stopped and sighed in relief, her sigh quickly turning into a giggle as Yugi was sitting on the grass with their little shopping bag next to him. HE looked up, smiled and patted the grass next to him. Moon sat next to him, putting a few inches between them in caution, but Yugi quickly closed that gap and moved closer to her. He handed her the sandwich he'd chosen and they both started eating, sipping their pop.

Once the meal was over, Yugi started asking about where Moon lived and she tried to describe the fields of Heaven and the temple she shared with her sisters.

"It sounds beautiful." Yugi complimented. They smiled at each other for some time. A breeze picked up and rustled the trees, made the grass sway, and messing up Moons thin hair.

"Oh! Damn, I hate it when that happens." She muttered while combing her hair with her hands then putting it back behind her head, blushing. Yugi just grinned and watched her, noticing a strand of hair she'd missed. He gently took the strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"There, perfect again." Moon smiled and blushed at his words, looking away. Moon bit her lip for a second, then quickly leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek. It was only a peck, but it was enough to make them both blush. As Moon tried to move away, embraced by her actions, Yugi took her hand and gently pulled her to lie down next to him, resting her head on his outstretched arm. The adorable two kept looking at each other for some time, before Mon sighed, snuggled up to Yugi's chest, and fell asleep with Yugi stroking her hair.

**End of chapter 4 We hope you enjoy and review the story^_^**


End file.
